


just us and no distance.

by louisandharryaf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, More Fluff, WWA Tour, bare with me lol, first one shot, im new at this, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisandharryaf/pseuds/louisandharryaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She is back, isnt she?" Harry spoke out loud, Louis hung is head a little lower, trying to avoid eye contact. "Haz" Louis wanted nothing more than to just ignore the topic until the very end but he knew it was impossible, "I'm sorry, you know how much I hate going out with her but management" Louis replied but didnt continue because Harry already knew what Louis wanted to say but that didnt mean Harry's heart already wasnt broken.</p><p>or where Louis had to go out on another outing with HER and it breaks Harry's heart to see his boyfriend with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just us and no distance.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this is the first time i'm officially writing a larry one shot and actually posting it. Let me know if you'd like me to write a complete fic or so. BARE WITH ME IF IT SUCKED OKAY.
> 
> twitter: @biebs_loverx

Harry already knew something was off when he woke up alone in his bed, his boyfriend nowhere in sight. He called out for Louis thinking he might be in the washroom. "Louis? Lou? "in here haz" Louis replied as he came back from the loo, his phone in his hand. He had a blank face and Harry immediately knew it was something bad. "What is it?" Harry asked, "What? Nothing, everything is fine. Lets go back to sleep yeah? We have an off today so" Louis got into bed as Harry almost chuckled because Louis might be good at hiding things from others but Harry knows Louis better than that guy knows himself. 

"She is back, isn't she?" Harry spoke out loud, Louis hung is head a little lower, trying to avoid eye contact. "Haz" Louis wanted nothing more than to just ignore the topic until the very end but he knew it was impossible, "I'm sorry, you know how much I hate going out with her but management" Louis replied but didn't continue because Harry already knew what Louis wanted to say but that didn't mean Harry's heart already wasn't broken. Harry was absolutely pissed off because they finally got a day off and now his boyfriend had to go and spend  **their**  break with  _her._ "What time do you have to leave" He asked Louis, who gave out an annoyed sigh and replied with "in one hour". "Oh well, there goes our plan of sleeping in today" Harry shakes his head and chuckles sadly, all he wanted today was to be about him and Louis, just  __ **louisandharry.**  But looks like that's not gonna happen. "Shower?" Harry suggests and lets be honest who is to reject an offer like that from Harry Styles, Louis thinks.

"Harry?" Louis says, "yeah?" Louis gets up from the bed and places both of his hand on either side of Harry's cheeks while standing on his tippy toes and places his thin lips on harrys puffed ones. Harry immediately wraps his arms around Louis' waist and kisses back. Louis opens his mouth a little and licks Harry's lower lips asking of entrance. Harry lets Louis take control like always and moans into the kiss, Louis pulls back and mummers "I love you" against his lips, Harry smile and bends down a little near Louis' ear and whispers "I love you too, so much" Louis lets out a cry and hugs Harry, removing all the distance between them. Harry pulls back after what felt like a decade, he kisses Louis on the forehead and takes his hand, "c'mon lets go take a shower, you need to get ready to go out with her as well" Louis sighs but doesnt say anything because he knows Harry is still wounded about it. 

They walk into the washroom, Harry takes off the only clothing his is wearing thanks to what happened last night, he blushes and Louis seems to take notice, "why are you blushing babe?" "last night" Harry replies blushing harder. Louis grins and pecks harry on the lips, "It was a great night, wasnt it princess?" Louis asks making Harry flush more than ever. "Shut up" Harry says back while hiding his in Louis' neck as he hugs him. "What?" Louis asks as he returns the out of nowhere hug. "Nothing, cant I just hug my lovely husband?" Louis smiles as his heart explodes, he knows Harry isnt hugging him because he can, he is always this clingy whenever Louis has to go out with Eleanor. "Baby, c'mon lets take our shower" "mhm".

 

* * *

 

Harry was watching tv, trying not to look at any social media because he knew what will be all over it by now. Louis has been out with her for 2 hours now, he messaged him asking what he was doing or if he was okay. Harry wanted to reply but he couldn't because Louis was with  _her_ right now, probably holding hands with her. He hated this, hated her. Even after almost 3 years of bearding, he still wasn't used to her, still couldn't stand the fact that she gets to spend time with  _his boyfriend_ in public meanwhile he sits in their hotel room watching shitty shows on tv.

But curiosity got the best of him and he logged onto twitter and typed in "eleanor" in the search bar. It was all over the place,  _his Louis_ holding hands with her. He should have known better before he took that step because right now he was absolutely hating the tears that were streaming down his face. "no, no, no stay strong" he chanted in his mind but it was too late, he was already broken in two. He quickly switched off his phone and got under covers. He was sobbing loudly really grateful he was alone but also hating the fact that his love, his husband, his Louis wasnt with him right now, holding him, whispering sweet nothings in his ears and cuddling him closer and never letting go. And for the first time in awhile, Harry fell asleep alone with tears still in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Louis got back after an hour, he took out his room key and swiped it and got into his room quickly. He already knew Harry was sad and he probably saw the pictures on twitter because his phone was off and he didnt reply to any of Louis' message like always when he is with eleanor. The room was almost dark, just a little light coming from the tv. Harry was fast asleep, but when Louis saw tears stroke down Harry's cheeks, his heart broke just the way Harrys did when he saw all the pictures. He hated seeing his baby like this, hated the fact that he caused this pain. He took of his shoes and shirt and quickly got under the covers with Harry spooning him even tho it was impossible because Harry was a gaint but he was still his baby and he wanted to make sure he was alright. He pressed a kiss on Harry's exposed neck, harry groaned in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. When green finally met blue, the younger lad gave out a small yet sad smile, "Hi" louis said as he pecked harry's lips. "When did you came back?" Harry asked in his low, sleepy voice. "Just about 5 mins ago, wanna go back to sleep?" Louis asked as harry turned around so he could wrap his arms around Louis' waist and snuggle closer. Louis welcomed harry with open arms and stroked his hair slowly. "How was it?" Harry asked even tho that was the last thing he wanted to ask and Louis knew so he just moved his hand to harry's chin and pushed his face upwards so they were finally eye to eye, Louis tipped his face down a little and pecked harry on the lips, Harry was on the verge of crying again and he did because this time he knew **his louis** was there to hold him and he wont let go. Louis held him closer and kept whispering i love you's and how much harry means to him. After a while when harry stopped crying Louis took harrys face in his hand and kissed him and then they both knew it was _**Louisandharry**_ again, that now it was just them and no distance.


End file.
